Light and Dark
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: And for the first time in his life, he broke the strings, going against the puppet master. What for? A Lady served for his meal? /RomaHun, AU/ rated T just in case / crappy summary, r&r ? /
1. The Vampire and The Lady

A/N : Hello! :D This is my first English Hetalia fic~! I thought that this interesting pair needs some more love, so I decided to make a fic for them.

So, enough with the ramblings, hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : you know I dont own Hetalia

Warnings : human names used (i took Romania's name from another fanfic, sorry! if you have a better name, just tell me), vampire!romania, and...nothing dangerous so far

EDIT : I have changed Romania's name as well as almost half of the future plot. He will be called _Romania _now.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Master."<p>

Romania bowed forward and gave a small grin to his master before quickly snapped outside the room, moving and jumping from one building to others almost invisibly, like a shadow. He traveled to the east as instructed while noting in his mind about the characteristic of the building he was told to seek for.

Well, not that he would miss it by almost any chance, since the Herdevary mansion was only the biggest and brightest building in the town.

The blonde arrived only in a couple of minutes after his departure despise the big distance he had to travel. He snuck in the shadow, covering his body with his long, black robe, and no one could possibly recognize him. He recalled the woman he had to find.

_Long brown, wavy hair, emerald eyes. Quite beautiful. _He scanned the background in front of him, and after finding that the woman wasn't there, he moved to other area of the building, seeking there. He moved around for a little while, searching for the Herdevary Lady.

Finally he found the beautiful woman, she was on the balcony, her emerald eyes was spacing out while soft wind caressed her brown hair that fell down to her shoulder. Romania grinned. _I found her._

He unnoticeably looped onto her back and whispered in her ears.

"Lady, I have come to pick you up."

And before she could even respond, Romania gave a small thud on her back and she fell unconscious in his arms. He gently lifted her up and was going to leave when the guards noticed him.

"Lady Elizaveta! Someone is kidnapping her!"

One scream, and they all instantly ran with loaded guns. Romania sighed. If only they could just shut up and make things easier for him…

He wasn't in the mood to face them all.

So he just ran away while avoiding the flying bullets, careful so that it won't hit the sleeping beauty in his arms.

He was so focused that he didn't notice the opening eyelids and the scream and struggle that followed it. Now that the princess was conscious _and _struggling, everything was just lots harder. Maybe today just was not his lucky day.

"Ssshh… Shut up, Miss. Or do you want to get shot by your own damned guards?" said Romania under his breath while avoiding yet another bullet. Elizaveta was forced quiet in an instant.

"W-who are you anyway? Why are you carrying me? Where are we going?"

"No question, alright. Too busy to deal with you now," he replied, making the lady in his arm pout objectively.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my…are you alright?"<p>

Elizaveta bowed down worriedly, she was going to check Romania's shot knee, but hesitated. The concerned man lifted his right's trouser edge until it was just above his knee.

"It's no big deal," Romania said while wincing for a bit, "I only have to lick it like this."

He licked his shot knee and the wound closed by itself, letting out an already crushed bullet. "Damn, it's a silver bullet. No wonder it hurt so much," he mumbled to himself. Elizaveta flinched at the sight, staring with a freaked out look. "What?" Romania spat.

"…uh, nothing."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, just _wait a minute_ here!" Elizaveta barked after getting a little hold of the situation, "You… who are you? Why do you _kidnap _me? Where are we?" she said in one breath take before gasping angrily to the man who just stared back at her blankly.

"Oh. I'm Romania. I _had _to kidnap you. And as you see, we're currently in the middle of the forest, resting," the blood-eyed man answered simply without any look of guilt in his pale face; which made the lady groan in frustration.

"That is _not _my point!" she shouted angrily. Romania only raised his brow.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place."

"Why do you bring me there?"

"Who knows? I'm a _vampire, _as you might have known. Maybe I will eat you alive," he said with a playful smirk. Elizaveta turned into a slightly frightened expression, but tried hard to cover it up and keep her angry look on.

"I am not going with you."

"Who?"

"Me!"

"Going to?"

"_Your _place!"

"Oh, okay."

"_No! _I mean, no, I don't want to go with you!"

Romania pretended to rub his temples, then held his chin with his right hand, throwing a chilling stare to the Lady. "Who said you can protest?"

The brunette swallowed her fear. "But I'm still not going to go with you!" she spat out childishly. Romania sighed. "Yeah, whatever you say, little miss."

"I swear my guards gonna come soon and then—"

"Blah blah."

"H-hey!"

Romania ignored the still grumbling girl at his back and scretched his arms lazily. He had got enough rest to continue their journey. "Miss," he called out.

"W-what?"

"With all courtesy, please let me lift you up now so we can continue our journey," he said, lifting Elizaveta off the ground bridal style before preparing to jump, not giving any chances of denial as he jumped from one tree branches to other, earning squeals from the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN : How was it? Hope you like it! Please review and tell me whether it's worth to be continued or not.

If you like it, I will try to continue shortly.

Oh and I was so embarassed when some of you told me that Vasilica (former Romania's name) was a _girl_'s name. Because, there are 2 other fics of him usinf that name, so... O_O

Ciao! Thankyou and Review with Love!

aisu


	2. Light and Shadow

A/N: Did you wait long? I'm really sorry... you know, lame reason. School. But it's the truth; even my parents got mad because I had too many school events.

Enough with the ramble, Hope you'll like this one.

warning : still nothing dangerous.

disclaimer : you know I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Soon enough, they had arrived.

It was a large abandoned looking mansion built with ghotic style, reverberating that chilling aura every old graveyard would give. Even worse.

Two green orbs scanned the picture that unfolded before it, head turning around to see the very large garden with the big gate on the edge—which they just passed by seconds ago—and the two enormous beautifully craved doors that completed the big mansion, standing in front of them. Elizaveta swallowed her uneasy feeling as Romania led her inside—his hand holding and pulling her hand tight, but gently.

Inside the mansion was not as dark as Elizaveta imagined it would be; the fullmoon shined trough the high windows, bashing everything with its glimmering light. The furnitures were kept nicely, unlike what she imagined it to be: wrecked and dusty. As Romania led the way through a long hallway and to a large room lacking of furnitures with higher windows than the others, she couldn't help herself but to admire the architecture of the building. She always had a thing for building designs.

Romania stopped suddenly, almost getting Elizaveta to bump into him—if only she didn't have a perfect balance and reflects. He released her wrist, looking around slowly and tapped a big sofa, gesturing her to take a sit. "Master isn't back yet. You can wait here," he gave a reassuring look.

Elizaveta hesitantly sat on the fluffy sofa, looking around cautiously. "This mansion… I thought it was abandoned."

"As you can see, it is not," Romania replied, showing up from what seemed like nowhere and handing out a mug of hot chocolate. Elizaveta stared at the substance suspiciously. The vampire let out a small giggle. "Relax, I'm not going to poison you or anything. Master wouldn't want our future companion to be dead."

The brunette mustered her trust and slowly sipped her drink, her eyes not leaving the figure of the man in front of her. He was sitting on an opposite sofa, reading something that seemed to be a letter. The moon gleam bathed him in silver lights, making his blonde hair glimmer beautifully. His blood red eyes was deep and alluring as he read the letter with a serious look. His pale skin just perfected all the features; the way it seemed to be cold and soft at the same time. _Addictive._

"Oh? Are you staring at me?"

Elizaveta snapped from her trace of thoughts and blinked blankly; that two blood orbs now was watching her with an amused look. She blushed hard.

"I-I didn't meant to stare at you!" she spat. Romania only raised his brow and smirked seductively, exposing his long canine teeth. "Oh really? Have you finally fallen in love with me?" he teased.

"Shut up. I did _not_."

"Then why is your face as red as tomato now?"

"…no, it isn't. Shut up."

Romania chuckled, earning a glare from the brunette lady in front of him. Elizaveta huffed and crossed her arms childishly, and he raised his arm. "Fine, I will just pretend that I did not just caught you staring dreamily at me."

Elizaveta glared.

The vampire smirked, he was amused by the Herdevary lady. She was interesting, to say the least. No woman had ever been able to resist his undeniably charming features; which made it easier for him to take the meal out of his prey. If anyone was going to be his companion for the next—definitely _boring—_few centuries, it was her. Well, at least he was sure that she could entertain him. He couldn't be wrong, uncountable years of immortality had brought him many amazing skills; and judging people was one of it. Plus, the enormous supernatural power she was gifted with… vampire clan would be invincible.

"Hey, long teeth."

"Huh? You meant me?"

"Yeah, you," Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, "you said something about 'future companion' or whatsoever. What do you mean by that, if I can know?"

"Oh, _that, _" Romania replied with a sing-song voice. "Haven't you guessed already? The reason I brought you here, I mean."

"Well… Kind of."

"Then problem is solved."

"But I still need an explanation from you."

Romania sighed and mimicked an annoyed expression. "Ah, alright then if you insist," he rested his head on the high sofa. "So I guess you had already known about the power you carry, right?"

Elizaveta nodded. "What about the cursed thing? So you guys want it too?" she said sarcastically.

Romania smirked, amused once again. "Unfortunately, yes. You had been a great concern to the vampire clan."

"Yeah, and dozens of other clans. I'm so _proud."_

"Hoo? You sound so upset. I suppose you're _experienced?"_

"I guess you can say that. But not as experienced as you, I suppose?"

Romania laughed. "Of course, Miss. I've got plenty _experiences _ even before you had your first. That's what made me this awesome."

Elizaveta pondered for a bit. "Your last word," she said, earning a raised brow, "it reminded me of my _annoying _childhood friend."

"'That so?"

Silence was the answer.

Elizaveta slowly spun her now cold mug of chocolate, dazing out. After a long comfortable silence, she decided to speak up.

"Hey, how's vampire like? Do you kill people?" she said quite suddenly without looking at her conversation partner. Romania looked slightly puzzled for a moment, but answered her anyway.

"Well… some vampires kill people, but I don't. It's a waste of time and energy," he shrugged.

"Is it true that when you…err, suck blood from people, they will also become a vampire?"

"Haha, that's silly. If people become vampires just because of that, we'd have gotten a bunch of troubles, right? You can only become a vampire trough some… procedures."

"Oh, so… does that mean you were human too, before?"

"Well… yeah."

"How did you become a vampire, then?"

The brunette lady waited his answer with high anticipation in her eyes, while the blood pools of her conversation partner paused and made an unreadable expression, then turned his head away. Romania gazed through the window, looking at the moon while his mind rammed into his memories. "That's… a long story."

Elizaveta noticed the slight glimpse of sadness that crossed in his eyes, and suddenly, she felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry if that bothers you… Well you see, I have always wanted to know about these kind of things," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh please, miss. It's alright. Tough, no one had really been interested to ask me that," he said with a small, mysterious smile. "And you'll soon become one of us anyway," he added. Elizaveta raised her brow, rested her head to the sofa and sighed.

"You know what? After thinking about it again, I guess I don't really mind being one of you."

"Eh? Such a sudden change of mind. What a _mysterious _lady."

"Shut up. I have my reasons."

"And what is that?"

"Well, " she paused, "I don't wanna return to that hell anymore."

"Your family?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"I'm only a burden, a trouble for them anyway. No one wants me there."

"Why are you so sure?"

Elizaveta closed her eyes, trying to cover her watery eyes. "My father already said it by himself clearly. I'm only there because it was their responsibility as parents, responsibility as a so called noble. And also because I'm their only child. I'm only a bad luck charm, bringing danger to everyone. It would have been better if someone else had been born as their child instead of me, I guess."

"Oh."

Romania was, ashamedly, at loss of words. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He only watched as the brown haired lady slowly sighed and shifted her head to her right slightly, making a few strands of brown locks to fall down her shoulders beautifully.

For some moment that felt like forever, they quietly enjoyed the painful silence.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you any of that," Elizaveta suddenly stated. Why was she telling such things to a suspicious stranger?

Romania was going to say something in reply, but stopped when he caught the sounds of a bat that flew through a hole of a broken window. It spun several times and landed on an old candle holder, then hung its body downwards. Romania was suddenly on full guards, his eyes looking around piercingly.

"Master is coming."

* * *

><p>AN : Hope you'll like this chapter...cause i felt really crappy. I have ideas, but don't know how to express it into words. I usually draw... and jumping into literature was quite new to me.

Oh, and for info, I will still use a human name for Romania, but not now. It will be... somewhere in the story.

Tell me what you think, review, and make me happy enough to continue shortly, nee!

Love ya~!


	3. Puppet Master

A/N : Sorry it took so long. School had kidnapped me, along with writerblock, laziness, and homeworks. And I'm not used to write stories so...well it always seemed sucky to me.

Thanks for the lovely reviewers, fav-ers, and alert-ers (?), you guys are awesome! You had succesfully sent my lips freaky smiles.

and...someone said Elizaveta's not manly enough? Oh well... not yet, ohohohoho.

Enough with ramblings, hope you'll like this chapter!

[just pretend that there are disclaimers and warnings here]

* * *

><p>Elizaveta stared.<p>

And stared.

He was blonde, just like Romania, and his eyes… The left one was emerald—like her's—and the right one was blood red—like Romania's. It was also piercing and alluring. Elizaveta guessed that—maybe—it was only the properties of a vampire. But… why was he _familiar?_

"Welcome back, master," Romania bowed.

The 'Master' stared at the brunette lady coldly and took of his coat, throwing it onto the coat holder casually as his black, leather shoes clicked on the ground with each taken steps. At a closer look, his golden hair was messy. He wore a black, tight vest over his white shirt and a red tie was present. He smirked, exposing his long canine teeth, and stopped about six steps from her. Observing more carefully, she noticed that his brows…were really thick. Wait…

"Sir Arthur?"

He smirked at her confused expression—as well as his servant's—and waved his hands to his chest, bowing politely—but also somehow mockingly—to the lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Eliza."

Romania slightly gaped in surprise. "Might it be that… the two of you had already known each other, somehow?"

"He was…" Elizaveta dragged her sentence, her eyes boring hole into the vampire's features. She clicked her tongue. "Weren't you that rich businessman from the west?"

Romania stared questioning while the man chuckled casually. "Well… yeah, that's who I am _currently _known as," he said.

"You are currently known as…?"

"So basically," he cleared his throat, "I borrowed the businessman's identity for… well, some business."

The lady narrowed her eyes. "And the real guy is…?"

"Dead, of course."

Romania's eyes twitched, as well as Elizaveta's emerald ones. "What do you mean, '_dead, of course'_?" she asked in uneasy voice.

"What did you expect anyway?" he waved away the question. "So… Romania. I see you have completed your task well."

Romania bowed with a light smile. "Of course, Master England."

The brunette lady watched in confusion. "'England'?"

The mismatch color eyed man smirked to her. "That's what I am called as."

_England… Romania… _The name didn't felt right to her ears. Why such names? "Your names… don't sound very…human."

"Because we are not exactly _humans, _you see," he replied nonchalantly as he sat down on the big wooden chair by the window. He held his chin with one hand, giving alluring stare to the woman.

"When you become one of us, you will also get a name like those, Elizaveta," added Romania, smiling. "Right, Master?"

But 'Arthur' seemed out of the purpose. He stared back at the two with an intimidating disgusted look. Romania furrowed his brows at the silent answer. A high tensed atmosphere hung heavily in the air; and Elizaveta could only watch. "What's wrong, Master?"

He cleared his throat. "Please repeat that one before?"

"Err… Elizaveta will also get a name…?'

"Ah, that. Who said so?" he spat back with a heavy gaze.

"Huh?" Elizaveta blinked blankly.

"So… does it mean that she will keep her name, Master?" Romania's eyes glittered with confusion.

"No… I mean, about her being one of us. What gave you such idea?"

Silence occurred. Romania's lips were left gaping open, at loss of words. Elizaveta followed his tracks, glancing at the two men in front of her with utter confusion.

"But…. I thought you told me to bring her here alive and unharmed."

"Yes, I did. But it was for our dinner tonight, _my dear Romania_…," he added a smirk, directing it towards the lady who shivered under his gaze.

"W-what? I don't want to be your guys meal!" she screamed back in anger.

Romania glanced at the scared lady, back to his Master, back to the lady, and finally down to the ground, sinking in thoughts. So… his speculation was wrong, for the first time in hundreds of years. So she was going to be their meal. But… why couldn't he let that thought pass?

The brown haired lady stared at him with full anticipation, hope burning in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Wait a second, Master. Please hear me out. I'd like to suggest something," he finally said after thinking.

"Spill it out."

"As we all know… this Lady here carries enormous power, which can become our advantage. So I suggest that we should make her our ally. I'm sure it will help us in the future."

England looked back nonchalantly at Romania's determined eyes. "Don't blabber such thing, Romania. You know that we can just get her power when we drink her blood."

"But it will just run out soon that way. Having such power for longer time will be better, I think."

"Hmm? Are you going against me?" he cut out his blood-eyed ally's words, looking back with a sharp stare. Romania's expression was a mixture of shame, confusion and anger. "I came to this conclusion after a long thought too, you know, and the words are final. Now, I hope you will spill no more argument."

"But Master…"

"So you're against me, then."

"No, but—"

"Hey, you, England boy," Elizaveta called out, cutting their intensing debate. "Listen to your comrade once in a while, will you? I swear I will support your clan or whatever, if you let me to be your ally. I swear to you," she said, bowing down, "as long as I don't have to return to that damned mansion."

Romania was speechles.

"You see, Romania?" England spat out, "She abandoned the people she grew with in the 17 years of her life so easily. Who knows what will she do with us, people who she just met hours ago, who kidnapped her, and intended to kill her?"

"A-ah—"

"I'm not such a low scumbag!" Elizaveta spat back, almost screaming, with anger burning up in her emerald eyes and hands clenched tightly. England only threw back a mocking look.

"No theft would just admit that they are theft, am I not right?"

"I'm not a fu—"

"Just… let me think about it for some time," Romania cut their intensing conversation, his blood orbs piercing into space. England crossed his arms. "Well we don't really have all eternity. Especially, for a mere meal."

Elizaveta gritted her teeth, but her glare was averted by the hands that gently held her back. Romania slowly glanced into her eyes and he stepped in front of her, facing the mismatch eyed vampire. "Like I said, Master, I don't really agree with the idea. I have investigated her, including her motives and life, and I find her to be a good ally to have."

England clicked his teeth. "Romania. So you have fallen for a human?"

"No, I didn't, just—"

"Then stop arguing about a meal. This is the first time in our hundreds years of colleague that you go against me. Have you forgotten, _Vlad_?"

The name left a bitter echo in his ears, and his words were caught in his throat. He forced dry words out. "I… I don't, but it doesn't have any… relation with our current issue, right?"

"Oh of course it does," England smirked. "Now hand over the thing."

Elizaveta's eyes twitched at the remark, but she tried to keep her composure still; for Romania. She knew—she believed that he won't let that happen. Romania only stared back to his 'master' intensely, unmoving, for—it seemed to be—a long time. He closed his eyes, his bangs covering his features. "I… I won't hand her over."

England blinked, unbelieving. "Excuse me?"

"I said I won't hand her over. I'm sorry, Master," he repeated, his blood orbs full of certainity. England's mouth fell into a small gape, but he quickly closed it again as dark shadows began to form behind him. "Are you sure with this, Romania?"

"Yes, I am sure."

But before England could do anything farther, the full moon was covered with passing clouds and Romania took Elizaveta into his embrace. The latters were too shocked to say or do anything about the scene, and suddenly, Romania dissipated into shadows, exposing hundreds of bats that flew out of the broken window as soon as the glimmering moonlight was back."Romania!" England shouted almost angrily.

He rubbed his temples. "You foolish child. You can enjoy your temporary peace, for now, but I will certainly come and find you," he mumbled to himself as a smirk spread to his dry lips.

* * *

><p>It was a weird sensation.<p>

She felt as if her body was liquid-y, then it felt light, like feathers, thousands of feathers that was blew up by the wind and flood along gently to God knows where. It also felt somehow ticklish. It was… unexplainable.

Suddenly, a loud thud resounded as she felt the hard ground under her feet again, and unable to keep her composure in time, she stumbled forward. She expected the hard ground, but felt something soft instead beneath her body. Well… she guessed right; it was Romania.

And…he was still embracing her.

Elizaveta shrieked and quickly jumped backwards, making Romania a little bit shocked. "You don't have to scream so loudly, little Lady…" he mumbled rubbing his temples. Elizaveta pouted. "It was only reflex," she spat back. Her emerald eyes observed him; he was breathing hard; looking extremely exhausted, while they were in a completely alien place. "What did you… do?"

"Teleport," he answered nonchalantly with one final breath.

The word-yet again-sounded alien to her. "Tele...port?"

"Yes. It's... well, traveling to another place in an instant. It was the only way."

Elizaveta's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Wow, cool! Why didn't you do that before, too?"

"As you can see, it is really exhausting, since we are violating the rules of time and space. I'm not in my best condition too, so I can only bring us this far," Romania explained as he got up to his knees and dusted his ankles.

"I see...," she mumbled to herself, shooting glances to her surroundings. "So... we are currently at... kitchenware factory?"

She stared dumbfounded.

"Yes we are. What about it?" the vampire answered nonchalantly, earning an are-you-serious-dude look from the emerald eyed lady. He shrugged. "This place is full of metals, so England would not guess we are here, hence wont find it soon. Metals hurt us you know, but I know a place in this building that is not full of metal ware, and I come here often too."

The sentence planted an understanding to Elizaveta as she thought, and she smiled. "Actually, this is a great place, Romania!" she said cheerfully as she walked into the building and kicked the doors open. It was past midnight, and no workers seemed to be present. Romania stared questioningly at his now grinning acquaintance, and decided to follow her despite of the many metals he would have to face.

"Tell me," Elizaveta suddenly stated, "This is a first class kitchenware factory, right?"

Romania furrowed his brows. "Yeah, why?"

"Then that means we can find everything here, from every ingredients," she stated with a wide smile,  
>"including silver."<p>

He shuddered at the word.

* * *

><p>AN : I will wait for yer reviews *W* it makes me happy so... one good deed, why not? 

ciao~


	4. Closing the Distance

A/N : I am really sorry for the delay, school is eating me (?), and my modem went lost too TT

Here I am finally finished with the new chapter, at the net shop. Hopefully you'll enjoy this. I made this one a bit longer ^^

Disclaimer and Warnings are still the same

* * *

><p>Romania inched deeper into the corner of the small room, his blood orbs stared in horror. In opposite, Elizaveta's emerald pools shone with excitement, her lips were pulled upwards in a smirk as she fastened her grip.<p>

The God damned thing swished again, this time about 15 inches from his face. His whole body shivered.

"C-could you please…. Do that somewhere else, perhaps?" Elizaveta's grin faded as she turned to the cornered vampire whose expression was unreadably scared. "You know… you might hurt someone," he idly stated, "Which might be me."

"O-oh, I'm really sorry," Elzaveta giggled awkwardly as she lowered her arms—earning a relieved sigh from Romania. "But, don't you think I look awesome like this?" she asked with a swing, making her male companion once again shiver in fear.

"Y-yeah, really awesome."

"I knew right!" she chirped cheerfully, hugging the frying pan in her hands. Romania gave a small smile.

But Romania knew exactly that it was right. The way she swung her frying pan around was not the swings made by a total amateur. It showed the skills of a professional swordsman—he knew, because of his long journey of life, and his countless encounters with humans. At this, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Little lady, how did you learn those… awesome swings, if I could ask?"

"I am not a little Lady!" Elizaveta spat out angrily, crossing her arms. Romania only gave her a huge smile—which she glared back at. She then sighed. "Well… about the swings. I used to train swordsmanship back when I was a little kid," she explained with a small nostalgic smile. Romania raised his brows.

"Oh, really? How rare, for a _lady_ to train swordsmanship," Romania replied.

"Well… Somehow when I was a kid I was mistaken for a boy by those around me. I don't know about my parents and babysitter, but even I didn't know that I was a boy," she explained. Romania's brows were furrowed, finding the statement quite…unique. "But when I think about it again now, it was probably the work of my dad. I had this weird power ever since I was a kid, and looked like he realized it soon, thus ordered to teach me to grow as a strong person to protect myself."

"He must really love you, then."

"Nonsense," she denied, "It was clearly because I am his only heir, since my mom died when she gave birth to me."

Romania was left speechless for a while, being able to only mumble a small 'oh..' as a response. He spun his thoughts. "But if that so… why didn't he just find a new wife?"

Elizaveta was left a bit surprised at the statement. "I… I don't know about that," she said, unable to find a proper answer.

Witnessing his companion's confusion, Romania smirked. "I th—"

Romania's vision blurred, his head was spinning as he lost his balance and fell forward. Elizaveta—albeit her shock—caught his body in a hug. Her eyes widened, he was really light. "Oi, hang in there!"

Regained his consciousness, Romania collected his composure and stood back up. "A-ah… sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Elizaveta asked, gesturing him to sit down and lowered her own body. Romania gave an assuring nod as he sat down.

He was panting heavily and dark circles were starting to form under his tired-looking eyes. Elizaveta was surprised for not noticing it before, but he looked extremely exhausted. "I don't think you're okay. What's wrong?"

Romania shook his head slowly and opened his blood eyes, staring straight at his female companion. A slight, dangerous glint crossed deep in his orbs, and Elizaveta gasped at it. "Heh, you needn't worry, little lady," he chuckled dryly. Elizaveta pouted.

"But you looked ready to annihilate a whole village, or tear apart some bears, and laugh merrily after you're done."

"…those are some really _nice _analogy you have."

"No—I mean, seriously, longteeth, you can tell me what's wrong," Elizaveta put a hand on his shoulder and stared sharply into him, "we're companions-gonna-be after all."

Romania looked to his side in thought, backing away a mili inch, seeming distracted. Finally, he sighed heavily in defeat.

"Now, first thing of all, do not stay so close to me, little lady. I haven't eaten in quite a while, and you... reek of living meat smell."

Elizaveta's brows crushed as she processed his words. She backed out a few good inch and studied his exhausted façade, his lumping shoulders, and his darkening gaze. "Then… If you're that hungry, you can have some of my blood. I don't really mind. I'm nice and generous," she then stated with an assuring smirk.

Romania chuckled at her antics. "That's very nice of you, but I shall pass that offer."

"Ah, you don't need to be shy. Here, here," she pondered for a moment, "Um… where do you usually bite…?"

Romania sighed. "Like I said, I don't need your blood. Now go and have some sleep. We'll be travelling a lot tomorrow."

"Not until you drink my blood."

"I'm not going to."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"…I should be the one saying that, you see."

Elizaveta frowned and crossed her arms. "Now look here, longteeth," she stated, narrowing her eyes, "I don't wanna travel around _or _sleep in the same room as a hungry _vampire, _who can just lose his consciousness and attack me while I'm asleep, and maybe, accidentally kills me when he's at it."

Romania frowned. "I'm not such a low creature," he stated feeling insulted.

"Well how do you know? Anyways, I'm not risking my life just because of your stubbornness."

Romania let out a long sigh, feeling defeated.

"Fine, fine. You're so persistent…"

Elizaveta grinned full of victory. Romania slowly crept closer, closing the distance between the two. "W-what are you doing?" Elizaveta slightly shrieked with warm cheeks.

Romania's blood red orbs stared deeply into her emerald ones. "I thought you just asked me to suck your blood."

"A-ah, right…" she mumbled sheepishly, trying to get rid of her nervousness, as well as her fear as Romania's face inched closer to her face—no, her neck. He gently held her brown locks and shifted her head a bit, exposing her neck. Elizaveta could feel her cheeks getting even warmer.

Romania noticed the slight tremble of her body. He felt guilty and hesitated for a moment, but Elizaveta was right—without this, he could turn into a bloodthirst monster anytime. He bought his lips closer to where her major vein was, and stopped. "This is going to hurt a little bit, and I'll try my best to control myself, but help me to stop myself if I go too far. Got it?"

Elizaveta gasped, feeling his ice cold breath on her neck, and a shiver crept to her body. "U-un," she managed to answer after swallowing her nervousness.

And then he started. Elizaveta shivered when his cold lips touched her neck, followed by the ticklish feeling of his sharp fang. He stopped for a brief moment, hesitating, but then slowly bore his fangs deep into her skin. Elizaveta bit her tongue at the small pain, but kept her composure. She could feel her vampire companion began sucking her blood and gulped it down, making a strange sensation in her body. Her head spun and she felt so powerless. The brunette lady gritted her teeth as clouds began to form in her vision.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta's blood, for Romania, was one of the tastiest things he had ever tasted. He felt himself drown in its alluring scent, and fought hard with his wild instinct. He couldn't stop. But no, he must stop. He shouldn't drink any more.

Stop.

Collecting his will, Romania finally managed to pull out of her neck and licked the small hole. _It should stop the blood from spurting out…_

Holding her now lumping shoulders, he pulled out, looking at her façade. "Romania…" she called faintly. "Are you not hungry anymore?"

Romania gave a faint smile. "No, I'm not. I'm full, Elizaveta. Thankyou…"

Elizaveta smiled. "That's great," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy…"

Romania caught her limp body as she fainted into a deep sleep. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Elizaveta," he mumbled in a low voice. He must've drunk too much. "Rest well," he said caressing her face with a gentle smile. "We've got a tough journey ahead."

* * *

><p>A pair of dark wings flapped quickly, moving in a fast journey in the long, labyrinth-like alleys of the city. It was dead quiet and almost nothing could be heard, except of the flapping sound of the flying bat. Before long, the midnight bells resounded, marking the time for it to go back to its master.<p>

A few minutes was the time it needed to go back to the mansion and slip through the broken window's hole. Slowing its flight, the bat finally landed on a stretched out hand in the darkness.

Sitting on the big cushion, surrounded by hundreds of bat, was a mismatch-colored-eyed vampire. He stared at the little animal with a bored look, his chin rested on one hand. "Did you find any information about their whereabouts?"

The bat replied with a small, squeaky sound, and England frowned. "Nothing?"

The little creature shivered hopelessly, its deep, dark eyes pleading for sympathy. But it didn't get any. England clicked his tongue and waved off the little bat as it flew and landed on the coat holder across the cushion. 2 days had passed, and the little creatures still hadn't got any information, to his annoyance.

"Useless little thing," he mumbled and snapped his finger nonchalantly. The little bat burned, its pitiful squeak resounded in the big room; and hundreds of other bats flew around in panic. "Serve that as your lesson, so you can work more efficiently next time, little things," he announced with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The little crowd quickly broke down.

England frowned and leaned back to his cushion. His little fellows were not exactly useless, but they had proven to be ineffective for this task. He didn't really blame them. Although couldn't be classified as 'old', Romania had gone through hundred years of living as a vampire, and he wasn't bad at it. England sighed; he must use another way for this.

Wait…

He had _him. _

England smirked. Yes, of course he could use him. He was his final ace, but the situation was dangerous enough to use him. With a mischievous grin, he called him through telepathy—another of vampire's specialty.

About five seconds passed, and the sound of a pair of boots clicking against the floor could be heard. A young boy revealed himself from the engulfing darkness and stepped forward, bowing.

"Did you called, Master?"

"Yes," England replied shortly with a smirk. "I have a special assignment for you today."

The young boy grinned. "Finally, huh? What kind of _special _assignment is it?"

England grinned back, a dangerous glint crossed his eyes. _Your time's up, Romania…_

* * *

><p>The young boy threw a bored look as he looked down from a church tower, scanning the whole city. Every once in a while, he took a deep breath, seeking for any familiar smell. He patiently waited for each wind breeze to come across and send him his needed information.<p>

Before half an hour passed, a long breeze of soft southern wind breezed by. He inhaled its contents, and his nose perked. Opening his blood red eyes, he smirked. He know where they are. Collecting back his composure, the young boy quickly jumped from roof to roof, travelling quickly behind the shadows towards his destination.

It was not long before the found them. Standing on a low roof of a building, he smirked. "Long time no see, Vlad."

He got the reaction he was expecting. Romania's head sprung up, and he stared at him wide eyed, unbelieving.

"Lucian?"

* * *

><p>AN : Hope you enjoyed it. For your info, Lucian is a Romanian name, meaning Light. As for Vlad... it was one of the reviewer's suggestion, and I find it suiting. However, I don't know its meaning. I also found out that Vasilica is long ver of vasile, meaning 'King' , and I like it, to be honest.

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm working on the next one, and will try to finish it soon. However, since reader won't be interested in fics with little reviews, and like every other author, I want my fic to be read. Lack of review is like a sign that my fic is no good, to me. ^^

So, please review while you're at it ^^. Critiques, comments and suggestions; I really appreciate it.


	5. Brothers

a/n: sooo sorry for lateness! school totally kidnapped me, and my modem is a jerk o_o (currently at net shop)

Enough blabbers, hope you'll enjoy this~

* * *

><p>"Lucian?"<p>

The boy felt his body twitch at the call; he had not heard that name in centuries by now. Ah, how he wanted to just run into him and hug him, and tell him how much he missed him. But somehow, he managed to keep it all inside.

Instead, Romania stared with huge, unbelieving eyes. It was him, right? They hadn't met each other in a long (and he meant, _really_long) time, but he surely still remember his beloved little brother's face perfectly—how they had the same hair color, similar looking eyes, and those lips that reminded him of his dead mother. The memories of their happy times together—buried in the distant past—quickly rose to the surface. He had always believed that he was dead, along with all of his relatives, but he was standing there.

_As a_ _vampire._

"Lucian? Is that you? You're…alive?" Romania's eyes shone with joy and unbelieving look. He hesitantly stepped forward with a faint smile tugging in the corners of his lips. Elizaveta stared at the two with a confused look, unsure of what to do.

Lucian frowned. "Stop calling me with that name. I… don't deserve it anymore," his gaze deepened.

Romania's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? But it's you right, Lucian? I… I never thought that you're alive. I… am really glad." Romania looked down, feelings mixed in his chest.

The boy let out a melancholic smile. "Yes, as you can see, I am alive. Well, kind of," he added, reminding himself that vampires weren't creatures that were really meant to live. "But please don't call me that anymore. I am no longer 'Lucian'. The name doesn't suit me, Romania."

"So _who_ are you now, eh?" he smiled ironically, finding the boy in front of him a stranger. Although, the thought were not strange to him, for he had also abandoned his name too, long ago, when destiny fell upon him.

But still… seeing _him_there, abandoning his name… It _felt_strange.

"Wait a second here! Don't you dare to ignore my presence," Elizaveta broke into the small talk, making two pairs of blood-red eyes averted to her. She swallowed her nervousness and stared back bravely. She gripped her now thin-layered dress (she decided that taking of some of her inner clothes would result in more flexible moves) and her lips were pulled in a straight line.

"Oh my, if it isn't the little lady. I see Romania had taken care of you well," the young (looking) boy smiled, insulting the brunette lady.

"I am _not_a little lady, you brat! Besides… Romania, who's he? You guys seem… kind of familiar," she demanded for a quick answer. _Familiar enough to ignore me,_she frowned angrily.

Romania's words were caught in his throat. Mustering his whole will and trying to believe the reality, his voice finally broke out. "uh, well, Elizaveta. He is—"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Transylvania." The boy smiled.

_Transylvania. So that's his new name,_Romania thought. Elizaveta's frown ceased, although her expression remained a stranger to him.

"What business do you have here?" she spat back.

Transylvania smiled. "I am ordered by Master to bring you two back," he answered calmly. Elizaveta clenched her fist and reached into the folds of her dress, touching her beloved frying pan.

"We are not going back, you see," she answered blatantly. Transylvania raised his eyebrows, turning to Romania. _Well?_

Romania gathered his composure. He sighed. "He's right, Lu—I mean Transylvania. I can't agree to Master's ridiculous decision."

Transylvania was amused. No one questioned—well, maybe, some had ever questioned, but never going against—England's decision before, so why would his big brother do?_This is interesting_.

Elizaveta clenched her fist. "But if you're insisting, we—I can be your opponent!"

Suddenly, Romania pushed her aside. "Now, now, Little Lady, stop talking nonsense and let me handle this at once," he said with an disturbingly assuring look.

Elizaveta frowned. "Are you underestimating me here, longteeth? After all those swings?"

Romania gulped, remembering the deadly swings that sent even wild wolves flying(they had encountered about four of them in the forest, and Elizaveta 'get rid' of them quite efficiently). "N-no, I certainly don't. But this is not the kind of fight you can handle," he explained carefully, trying not to make her mad.

But however nice was his way of saying it, of course she'd still be pissed.

"You think so?" she narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll just prove you wrong."

Romania sighed and clicked his tongue. "Please, stop being stubborn and listen to my words once in a while."

"Why the hell should I? You're not my dad. You don't even know my full ability yet," she spat in return.

"If you're so full of yourself like that, someday, you can even get killed!"

"I surely won't!"

They glared intensely to each other.

…

"Uhm, are you finished with your couple fight yet?" Transylvania broke into their heated argument (innocently). _This is taking long enough…_

"_IT'S NOT A COUPLE FIGHT!"_ Elizaveta and Romania shouted irritatedly in the same time, making a dangerously high harmonic tone, which sent birds flying from the nearby trees. Transylvania only raised his brows once more as they turned around and sent 'why are you following my words' glares to each other again. After a few moments, they seemingly decided that it was enough and gained back their composure.

"Alright, come if you dare and I'll deal with you," Elizaveta said with a high spirit. She had been looking forward for this day—where she was able to fight a worthy opponent—for years! Because being a lady means you'll have to dispose any unladylike traits that you have and live gracefully and beautifully. Surely, that meant no duel was allowed.

And that stupid Romania was going to ruin it just because of his low view of her. Of course she'd be pissed.

As for Romania; although he was taking his stance, doubt still formed within his heart. Could he raise his hands against his little brother, while he'd throw his very life away for him back then in the past? He gritted his teeth, trying to shake off his doubt. _He's no longer Lucian now._

Transylvania smirked. "Now that's the spirit," he said before launching with full force. Elizaveta fastened her grip and she dodged—along with Romania—from his attack. She quickly swished her frying pan, and Transylvania jumped back in reflex, dodging it by a mere centimeter.

"Whoa!" he gasped. _A deadly silver frying pan, huh?_"That was a close one. I praise your ability, little Miss."

Elizaveta grinned. "Hell yeah," she answered.

About two meters from her, Romania shivered. _Is she trying to kill me, too?_

Smiling spiritedly, Transylvania clicked his fingers and a black wolf came. It was bigger than normal wolves, and seemed to be made completely from shadow. A dark aura reverberated from within it.

"Let me introduce you to my partner, Kage. He'll play with us."

"Awesome," Romania said sarcastically. He shrugged before focusing back into the battle.

Elizaveta quickly slashed to her right as she sensed something coming. And she was right; Transylvania leaned back, dodging her attack with a smirk. She pulled back and slashed again, and Transylvania dodged again. The pattern continued and Elizaveta was getting really irritated. _Does he have an ability to read my swings or something?_She glared, and he chuckled.

Meanwhile, Romania straightened his palms and got his sharp nails—which automatically got bigger into a thin claw—ready for battle as the wolf charged closer. He kicked the charging wolf to avert its attack and double slashed horizontally forward. The wolf fell with a loud thud. But to his surprise, it quickly rose up again, seeming unharmed at all.

But why? Romania was sure that his slashes should've made enough impact to knock it out. He was going to slash more when it decided to change its target and charged towards Elizaveta. Sensing something coming, Elizaveta swished in reflex and the wolf met her legendary frying pan. One blow sent it flying to the air, and it fell loudly with a howl. It quickly _tried_ to rise up again, but it seemed to be injured as it stood with slight imbalance.

_Hmm, so that was it._ The wolf was probably one of England's shadow creatures—his main ability was creating shadow-originated minions. That explained why could Elizaveta's silver pan hurt it, and why couldn't Romania's claw do so.

Romania glanced at Elizaveta without a word and she nodded in agreement. They turned around, switching suiting enemies. As Transylvania charged towards Romania, he strengthened his stance. They engaged in a quick(vampire speed), intense battle. The battle quickly became almost unseen—Romania used his teleportation skill in aiding Transylvania's attacks and launch quick, unpredictable attacks back; but Transylvania seemed to have anticipated it all.

Elizaveta eyed the creature in front of her. It stood up with lots of effort and her early blow seemed to have injured its right back left. Even so, it let out a battle howl and charged forward. Elizaveta gladly accepted its challenge and they engaged in an intense battle.

She stepped to her right, dodging, and swished. The wolf avoided her swish and glared as it glowered for a few seconds and charged again, this time receiving a blow.

Elizaveta clicked her tongue. The length of her dress was really disturbing—she couldn't move freely, afraid that she'd fall because of it. Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a small silver knife—in which, she was glad that she bought it earlier, thinking that it may be of use later. Taking a small breath, she lowered down her body and ripped her lower dress, until it was past her knee by a few inches. She grinned.

"What are you doing?" Romania asked in a low tone.

"I can't move in such a long dress," she shrugged.

Romania sighed. Well… as long as she was fine. He prepared for Transylvania's another invisible attack, and feeling a wind coming to his right, she grabbed Elizaveta's arm and they barely dodged. But before they could move again, Transylvania was already behind them and smirking. He whacked Elizaveta's back neck and kicked Romania, sending him flying. He bumped against a tree and fell to the ground. Romania clicked his tongue angrily as he tried to get up.

Elizaveta fell with a loud thud and she glared before trying to stand up again.

…

But her body won't move. Why? Her brain tried hard to command it to move, but it won't budge.

"It's no use, dear. Your body won't move for a while; I've stunt your nerves temporarily," Transylvania explained, looking down. Elizaveta glared.

"You bastard…"

A few meters from them, Romania just gained his composure. Witnessing Elizaveta's figure,—laying unmoving on the ground—his brows furrowed in anger and worry, and he gritted his teeth.

"Elizaveta!"

Romania stood up and launched forward, but Transylvania stopped him.

"Stop," Transylvania commanded, grabbing Elizaveta in almost no time and held her up. He put his claw near her neck. Romania's movement froze at the threat.

"Let her go," he commanded in a low tone.

Elizaveta was silent. She angrily gritted her teeth, sending piercing glares to the vampire holding her up. _Damn you, brat._

Transylvania only smiled. "I won't harm her, but you must listen to what I have to say."

Romania glared inwardly; he didn't have any choice. "Say it."

Transylvania smiled. "Thank you for your understanding," Romania only stared intently. "You see, Romania… I'm not exactly in Master's side," he explained.

Romania's brow furrowed—as well as Elizaveta's. "What do you mean?"

His smile widened. "It is right that Master had ordered me to find you, but I never said that I was in his side," he explained gracefully.

Romania eyed him suspiciously. "What are you trying to say, then?"

Transylvania sighed in a fake frustration. "Ah well, I'm going to explain it all. But this condition now is quite awkward for a long conversation, isn't it?"

Romania didn't budge, and Elizaveta remained silent. A heavy atmosphere hung in the air.

…

A glowering sound resounded from Elizaveta's stomach,—ruining the serious mood—making the two vampire's concentration averted. Elizaveta's face heated up; it was as red as tomato from embarrassment. She looked down with a frown.

Transylvania sighed once again.

"How about we find a café, and talk about it there while sipping a cup of tea and some biscuit, maybe? The sun is rising soon, too, and I think some café might be already open," he offered with a smile. Elizaveta only pouted.

"Whatever," she spat out with a (still) red face. "As long as you're not planning anything funny."

Transylvania grinned. "Sure, Milady. (Elizaveta glared at this) How about you, Romania?"

He threw his gaze. "It's no problem, I guess, but we don't have any money to pay for any food," he replied.

They fell silent.

"…when are you going to release me, by the way?" Elizaveta asked unpatient. Her body was still unmoving—the only thing that could move was her damn face! Well… at least she could still talk, but…

Transylvania shot her an apologetic look. "Ah! I am sorry. Here you go," he pressed a point on her back neck, and Elizaveta could feel her numb body again. He released his hold and Elizaveta tried to stand still, almost falling in the process. Regaining her composure, she stood with a perfect stance—although her feet were shaking so slightly because of the remaining effect of her previous state.

"Are you okay?" Romania asked.

"Better than before," she replied nonchalantly, shrugging her tremble off. Romania unconsciously smiled, relieved.

Elizaveta pondered.

"Hmm..," she reached her earlobe and pulled down a beautiful rose-shaped earring that was made from gold. "Hey, do you think they will accept this as a payment?"

Transylvania raised his eyebrows. "That's kinda too much but… surely they'll accept it with pleasure."

"Great then."

Elizaveta shrugged nonchalantly as Transylvania initiated their first step. He briefly paused, turning back and holding out a hand. "Let's go then, shall we?"

What was going to happen? Elizaveta couldn't guess. Too much unpredictable things had happened ever since Romania took her—no, actually, kidnapped her—with him, that everything seemed possible at that point. Never did she experience so much adventure before in her life.

And, she undeniably enjoyed it.

Now becoming a vampire seemed like an even better idea to her…

* * *

><p>an : How was it? I really hope it's good enough... I am sucky with battle scenes. Wait, actually, this was the first battlescene I have ever written...

So next chappy will be Romania's past~

Actually the chapter was even longer than this, but I figured that it might be too long, thus divided it into two. That leaves chapter 6 half-done...

But well, before continuing, I'd like to tell you that (i am sorry but) I need 5 reviews at least to make it 5 reviews per chapter ^^ minimal, ofc. Why? Because fics with more reviews means more readers and i love it when my stories are read...

And i like critiques and comments too OwO

So be nice and review...?


	6. Past, Present, and Future

After a good few minutes of travelling around, they finally found a small open cafe in the east part of the town. The café was expectedly unprepared yet, but the lady of the café—out of sympathy, maybe—was nice enough to apologize and suggest the soup she had just finished cooking, some bread, and tea. Elizaveta forced her to take one of her rose earring as a payment, and after a long _discussion, _she finally agreed to take it. Seeing the state of Elizaveta's dress, she also gave her a simple knee-long green dress in addition, since the value of the earring was too much. Of course, Elizaveta welcomed the gift happily.

Transylvania and Romania only stared silently as Elizaveta passionately chomped on her bread and soup, seeming completely nonchalant to her surroundings. Well, no wonder, since she hadn't really eaten anything in the past day—except for a cup of hot chocolate and some slice of bread Romania brought her—and Romania drunk some of her blood the night before, too. She must be very hungry.

She finished her dish in only about 6 minutes and exhaled happily, feeling full. After slowly getting a hang of her surroundings—and realized that the two vampires were staring speechlessly at her—she let out a nervous, embarrassed chuckle and sipped her hot tea. The tea was not really that hot, but her face felt quite hot all the sudden…

Straightening his posture, Romania finally started the conversation. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

Elizaveta fiddled with her dress and looked down. "Y-yeah," she answered with a pout.

Transylvania smiled. "Good then. We can start our conversation."

Elizaveta and Romania nodded, their eyes focusing at the vampire in front of them. "Oh… but before that," Elizaveta interrupted, "Can you please…uh, tell me, how did you two know each other?" she asked hesitantly. Unreadable emotions crossed the two vampires in question, but they didn't say anything. Elizaveta awkwardly smiled. "Well, because… you know, you two are really… familiar, and I really wonder if…" she gulped.

They exchanged glance, and after a tense second, Transylvania nodded. Romania sighed. "Well, you see, Transylvania was my little brother," he explained hesitantly.

Elizaveta's eyes widened. "He was your what—?" She couldn't shake off the unbelieving tone in her voice. She never thought… but then again, observing them better, she admitted that there were some similarities in their physical features. Like their hair color, and their eyes…

"He was my little brother, when I was '_alive'_," Romania returned Elizaveta's stare. "Like how you thought, I—we were once humans, just like you."

"Ah," Elizaveta said speechlessly. The word '_then_' stucked in her mouth, held up by her tightly closed lips. Even so, Romania seemed to have read the curiosity in her eyes.

Romania sighed. Since he had told her that much, he'd tell her everything in once. What would the impact be anyway? And he also needed to clear things up with Lucian-no, Transylvania, and telling their story might be a good start. Romania felt a strange feeling mixing in his chest; how could he believe the human he had just meet over a day ago? Mentally shaking his head, he collected his composure and continued the story.

"There was nothing wrong with our life. The village was peaceful, the people were nice, and the place itself was quite beautiful and fertile," he explained with a nostalgic tone.

"Then… one day, a strange epidemic occurred in our village."

His voice turned bitter, and Elizaveta could feel the uneasy emotion forming in Transylvania's young facade. "One by one, people gave up their lives. It spread quickly, from the oldest gramps to the newborn baby next door. They firstly began to feel cold, and after a few days, they'd choke blood," his eyes traced down. "It was awful. The smell of thick, fresh blood, and death were everywhere."

Elizaveta only listened silently to the sad story. After a short pause, Romania continued his story.

"In a month, a fifth of the village had died. A quarter had moved away, afraid of the epidemic. As if the epidemic wasn't enough, the smell of blood seemed to have attracted a bunch of blood-drinker monsters."

Elizaveta gulped. "Yes, vampires," Romania added with a dark gaze.

"But you see, the vampires coming to the village back then was different," Transylvania added. At Elizaveta's questioning gaze, he smiled. "They were bloodthirst monsters who only seek nothing but blood for their own pleasure. In only a few days, the number of villagers decreased rapidly, until there were only about five or so family left."

"We couldn't escape the terror either; they were luring everywhere, killing every human they meet. We were only waiting for our turn to die."

Elizaveta was left speechless. She never expected their past to be so... _tragic._ Unable to learn the expression of her vampire companions, she looked down, fiddling with her dress. Romania sighed and recollected his emotion before continuing the story.

"Two days later, my family got our turn. We were quite lucky to be the last family to get killed, if that's how you put it. I saw my whole family got killed in front of me, and when they finally turned into me..."

"That's where England came and suddenly rescued me."

Elizaveta blinked, unsure of what to say. "S-so that's how..." she mumbled incoherently.

"Yes. But I never knew you were alive, Transylvania," Romania added, glancing to his little brother. Transylvania gave a simple smile.

"Well I was dying beneath the fallen roof. I wasn't even awake, if I remember correctly. I guess England rescued me soon after you. Though he never exposed us to each other," he explained briefly.

Romania nodded. "I see."

Elizaveta smiled, happy with their happy ending. She held her hands together and gulped, ready to ask her long held question. "So... Transylvania, why did you decide to go to our side, then?"

Transylvania smiled sweetly. "Do you know that each vampire has special, individual power, Little Lady?"

Elizaveta stared in wonder. "No."

"Well, Romania's power is, as you know already, maybe, teleporting," Elizaveta nodded in understanding. "While mine is... future reading."

Both Romania and Elizaveta stared in surprise. "Then you...?"

"Yes, I saw _something_ when I touched you earlier," at the other two's confused expression, he smiled. "Well to know someone's future I have to touch them. I wasn't sure, but I had a good feeling about you. So I made sure of it by myself... and I was correct."

Elizaveta furrowed her brows. "What kind of future do you see?"

"I'm not telling you. Well, not yet," he added, while Elizaveta frowned. "Well, one thing is sure : Master is wrong this time. We are _all_ destined to be vampires for a reason. Yes, you too, Elizaveta," he added seeing Elizaveta's questioning gaze. "And I believe we'll be meeting more of our kinds in a surprisingly short time."

Romania tilted his body forward. "Wait, Transylvania, you said that Elizaveta is destined to be a vampire? But then that means..."

Transylvania smirked. "Yes, that means we have to make her into one as soon as possible."

"If we don't?"

"Then we will have her taken to another vampire group, and they'll make her into one. But that will mean a big loss to our side."

Elizaveta froze as the two vampires stared straight into her. She gazed around uneasily. "It's all up to your decision, Elizaveta," Romania stated, a little nervousness in his eyes. "Do you agree to be a vampire, _Little Lady_?"

Elizaveta fiddled with her dress and looked down, cold sweat dripped down her back. "I...I don't know. Can't I... think about it a little bit first?"

"Well we don't have much time," Transylvania answered. Elizaveta gulped, her lips went dry as she licked it. "Make it quick," he added, and Elizaveta couldn't do anything but nod slowly.

* * *

><p>AN : Hey readers! I decided to update before the reviews reaches 25 since its' been too long, don't ya think? And here it is. But to be honest, I am now like... finding a black hole in this story and couldn't write it's continuation yet. I have a big idea for its future, but I am confused as of how to bring the story there. So I hope you can wait, okay? Pray for my temporary story-block TT

Due to that, I may accept some request from you to put into this story.

I hope you liked this, to say the least. Thanks for reading this far, and I love you, reviewers! I can't say I don't crave for reviews. I also hope this chappy will get at least five ^^ (well, not really a big number, don't you think?)

See you!


End file.
